La Asombrosa Vida De Atsuya Fubuki y Shirou Fubuki
by Mary Akitsuki
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, asi que no se burlen y no me critiquen y soy nueva asi que espero que les guste, Atsuya esta vivo y es el Heroe Legendario del Digital World que habia salvado el Digital World por 7 años seguidos pero su hermano Shirou Fubuki descubre que esta vivo que pasara...


La Asombrosa Vida De Atsuya Fubuki y Shirou Fubuki

Fanfic Cross-over de Inazuma Eleven y Digimon

N.A: en este fanfic, el digimundo es una ciudad grande y futuristica llena de personas y sus digimons.

Capitulo 1 Atsuya, El Heroe legendario del Digimundo

En una mañana como cualquiera en el Digimundo se encuentra Atsuya Fubuki durmiendo junto con su digimon Lopmon.

En una mañana como cualquiera en el mundo humano, se encuentra el hermano gemelo de Atsuya, Shirou Fubuki durmiendo

*En el digimundo*

*Suena el despertador*

Sera una gran mañana-dice un animado Atsuya, ya que hoy empiezan las misiones X en el que solo Tamers muy fuertes puede cumplirlas y uno de ellos es Atsuya

Oye Astuya me dejas dormir-dice Lopmon el compañero de Atsuya

No, además sabes que día es hoy?

- 23 de febrero?-

Si pero...hoy empiezan las Misiones X!-

Si es verdad, tenemos que ser los primeros en agarrar una mision-animado Bien vamonos- se lleva a Lopmon al baño

*Se bañaron y Atsuya se vistió, listos para la Misión X* Vámonos!-

* Atsuya y Lopmon se fueron*

*En el mundo Humano*

*En Inazuma Town*

*Suena el Despertador*

*Shirou se levanta, y ve la foto de el junto con su hermano menor cuando eran pequeños*

Ohayo hermano-dice un sonriente Shirou a la foto *Se estira y va al baño, se vistio para la practica de hoy, se va y antes de irse ve la foto otra vez*

Deseame suerte, hermano-sonriendo *Se va*

*En la ventana de Shirou, se encontraba un lindo Calumon, observo todo y rio*

Jejeje, ese chico habla solo jejeje-dice calumon

*Shirou desayuno y en 30 minutos comenzo la practica*

*En medio de la practica, Calumon estaba viendo la practica y se coleo en los balones, pero uno de ellos agarro a Calumon pensando que era un Balon*

Ah, oye oye bajame, no soy un balon, esto no es divertido TTnTT-dice calumon

Ah?... que lindo :3-dice Aki, una de las managers

Oye! Aki pasa el balon-dice Endou el capitan de Inazuma Japan

Endou! Ven a verlo, esta lindo!-dice Aki

Todos:? *Fueron a verlo*

Haruna, Fuyuka y Natsumi: Que lindoooo!

Que lindo, pero que es?-piensa Shirou

Oye amiguito, quien eres?-dice Hiroto Kiyama

Soy Calumon, soy un Digimon jajaja-dice un sonriente Calumon

Un Digimon?-dicen todos al mismo tiempo

Q-que hace un digimon aqui-dice Anteojos

Anteojos, sabes que es Digimon?-pregunta Kido

Es un MONSTRUO DIGITAL!-

EHH!?-dicen todos al mismo tiempo

N-no parece que fuera un monstruo digital-dice aki

Si, soy un monstruo digital jajaja-dice calumon

Todos: O.O!?

*En el digimundo*

Bien llegamos-dice Atsuya

Y somos los primeros-dice Lopmon

Aja, que emocion Lopmon-lo agarra y da muchas vueltas Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!?

-Voy a vomitar- piensa Lopmon

Ok, entremos-

O-ok . , hay viene- fue a vomitar-

Wow hay muchas personas-dice Atsuya-va a la tableta de misiones X N-no puedo pasar-dice Atsuya

Y-yo tampoco-dice Lopmon

Oigan miren es el heroe legendario!-dice alguien

Todos:Hm?-ven a Atsuya- O.O *Todos se hacen aun lado para que pase Atsuya*

Oh! Jejeje Arigato Gozaimatsu ^u^U-dice Atsuya

*Atsuya va a ver la tableta de misiones X y escoge una* Escogo esta! Haber mmm debo de atrapar a calumon, je facil, en el Mundo Humano!- Shirou-piensa Atsuya-... Vamos Lopmon

*Atsuya saca su Xros Wars* TIME SHIT!- *Se habre un portal hacia el mundo Humano*

Todos: O.O

*Se van al mundo humano*

*En el mundo Humano*

*Inazuma Town*

Bien llegamos-dice Atsuya

Mmm, en donde estara Calumon-dice Lopmon

*Atsuya ve la mision* Dice que se encuentra aqui, ok vamos-

Hai-

*Ellos llegaron a una cancha de Futbol, Atsuya ve que los jugadores estan viendo algo* Debe de ser alli-

Ok-

*Antes de ir a la cancha Atsuya se detiene*

Espera!-

Que pasa Atsuya-

No debemos entrar alli-

Porque?-

Porque alli esta mi Hermano Shirou!-

Y que pasa- Pues el no sabe que estoy vivo-

QUE!?-

Sshh!, baja la voz te pueden oir-

*En la Cancha*

Hmm?-voltea a ver el lugar de ese sonido-

Que pasa Fubuki- dice Hiroto

No, nada ^u^- Es mi imaginacion o acabo de ver a mi hermano en ese lugar-piensa Shirou

*Con Atsuya y Lopmon*

Como haremos para atrapar a calumon-

No Atsuya, mmm... que tal, en la noche lo atrapamos-

Buena idea, solo hay que esperar-

*De noche*

Ok manos a la obra-

*Atsuya y Lopmon van a es casa en el que se encuentra Calumon*

Bien Calumon esta... en la habitacion de ese chico que se parece a ti-

Shirou!-

*Atsuya saca su Xros Wars y llama a Renamon*

Bien, Renamon agarra a Calumon sin despertar a Shirou-

Si, mi señor-dice Renamon

*Renamon va a la habitacion de Shirou y sigilosamente va hacia su cama y agarra a Calumon con cuidado, pero la cola de Renamon le da en la nariz de Shirou haciendole cosquillas y se depierta poquito a poco*

*Renamon se desvanece y va hacia Atsuya*

Bien Renamon gracia por todo-

U/U, si, mi señor-

Regresa-

*Renamon regreso al Xros Wars de Atsuya*

*Shirou vio un silueta identica al del hermano*

...hermano...-

*Shirou se levanto y fue a ver la ventana pero Atsuya ya se fue,pero el fue a ponerse la ropa de inazuma japan y fue hacia donde esta Atsuya*

*Shirou vio a su hermano que entro a un callejon sin salida, fue corriendo tras el*

Ese es mi Hermano-penso Shirou

*Atsuya con su Xros Wars*

TIME SHIT!-

*Aparecio un gran portal, Atsuya entro al portal y Shirou sin importar lo que llegara a pasar, entro al portal*

*Shirou se encontraba en el digimundo*

Ehh!, d-donde estoy-se pregunto Shirou


End file.
